There is no one to trust
by PandatheCookie
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Mashiro Rima are orphans living in an orphanage of course . They think that there is no on to trust in this world, besides each other. Until they meet some new people. Will they learn to trust?
1. New Arrivals

**Hey everyone :D This is like a fanfic I've been thinking long and hard about, so please review. I don't own Shugo Chara and please enjoy :3**

It has been 5 years since my parents passed away, and I am stuck in an orphanage. Many of the other children, or orphans, have already been adopted. They seemed so happy to be gone from this place. I don't understand why. I would rather live here, than to live with some strangers. What is this "trust" people talk about? There is no one to trust in this world.

"WAKE UP CHILDREN!" the big lady who takes care of us said. I tried to ignore her, but Rima kept poking me until I woke up. "What do you want Rima?" I said sleepily. "Amu-chan, you have to wake up before we get in trouble." She said sounding kind of scared. "Fine." I said and got up. I know I said there's no one to trust in this world, but Rima is different. She actually understands me; she was left here the same day as me. Ever since then, we promised not to leave each other, or trust anyone else. I got ready and went to eat breakfast. Rima and I got our food and went to the table we always sit at. It was a table for only 2 people, and it was away from others. Rima and I would go everywhere together (except the bathroom). "Alright it's time to play outside!" the big lady said.

"Come on Rima-chan!" I said and grabbed Rima's hand. We both walked out together, after everyone else of course. We went to the lonely swing. Rima and I took turns pushing each other on the swing. This is how we usually spent our day, together and away from everyone else. Of course, pushing me on the swing was harder for Rima because she's so small, even though she is 9 years old, just like me. _I wonder how my family was. Were they nice? Mean? Funny? Boring? _I wondered. "Amu-chan." Rima said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's your turn on the swing." She said. _Oh yeah I totally forgot that I was pushing Rima. _I nodded and helped Rima off of the swing. I got on, and pushed myself a little so it wouldn't be so hard for Rima. After a while, it was time for us to go inside. "CHILDREN COME INSIDE!" the large lady yelled once again. Rima and I took each other's hands and walked into the building. We ate lunch where we usually sat. Then, dinner came, next it was time to sleep. "Time to sleep!" the large woman said. Rima and I had our own room, which we shared. We went into our room and got ready for bed.

I lay there trying to fall asleep, I started drifting off until I heard someone, "Amu-chan." They said. I opened my eyes to see Rima standing right in front of me.

"What Rima-chan?" I asked half-asleep.

"I-I had a nightmare." She said.

I sighed, "Do you want to sleep with me?"

"Y-yes please." She said and I moved over so there would be enough room for us. "A-Amu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You're never going to leave me right?"

"Of course not." I sat up and looked at Rima. "If someone ever wants to adopt me, I will tell them to adopt you too."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah." Rima hugged me.

"Thank you Amu-chan."

"You're welcome, now let's go to sleep." I laid back down and fell sleep. I started dreaming about someday being adopted, but not taking Rima with me. _She was crying, sad, and hurt. "I thought you said you would never leave me Amu-chan!" _

"_Rima-chan wait!" I said trying to get her. _At that part, my dream (or should I say nightmare) ended. I woke up almost instantly. I looked to my right, which was where Rima was sleeping, and she was sound asleep. I smiled, but I couldn't go back to sleep.

It was nine o'clock in the morning and the large lady came in. "Wake up children and get dressed! We have new arrivals today!" she said and left. I woke Rima up and we got dressed, then we went downstairs and lined up along with about 40 other kids. "Everyone is here correct?" she asked and glared at us.

"Yes ma'am." We said and stood up straight.

"I want you children to set a good impression, so the new children won't be scared."

"Yes ma'am." We said again.

"Good, now when the new arrivals come, you will all introduce yourselves one by one."

"Yes ma'am." We said once again.

"Amu-chan I'm scared." Rima whispered to me.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." I whispered back and gave her a reassuring smile. We stood there as if we were in an army or something. We stood up straight and tall. We couldn't move around or talk with our 'friends' or anything like that.

The new arrivals finally came. They looked like they were older than us. One of them, had lavender eyes and long blonde hair that was tied up into two ponytails. She seemed as if she was about 2 years older than us. Another one had long indigo hair, and brown eyes. He seemed about the same age as us, and he also looked kind of like a girl. There was another one with short brown hair, and has green eyes. He looked like he was about 1 year older than us. The last was the tallest out of the four of them. He had blue hair, and blue eyes. He seemed about 2 or 3 years older than us.

All the other children introduced themselves, to the new arrivals. Now it was mine and Rima's turn.

"Hi I'm Mashiro Rima." Rima said and tried not to make eye contact with any of them.

"I'm Hinamori Amu." I said, without a care.

"Hi I'm Hoshina Utau." The girl with blonde hair said.

"Hello I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko It's nice to meet you." The boy with indigo hair said and smiled.

"Hey! I'm Souma Kukai!" the one with brown hair said.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." The boy with blue hair said.

"Ok time to go eat breakfast!" the large lady said. I took Rima's hand and quickly went to the kitchen. We both got our food and went to the table we always sat at. Rima and I were just sitting there minding our own business and then Utau, Kukai, and Nagihiko came up to us.

**Thanks for reading :DD Hope you liked it! I will still try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Roomate!

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you will like this one. Sorry I took so long to update D:**

**Thank you for the reviews ^3^ I do not own Shugo Chara **

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Rima and I were just sitting at our table, and the Utau, Nagihiko, and Kukai came up to us. "Hi Mashiro-san and Hinamori-san." Nagihiko said. Rima looked at me expecting me to do something, which I did.

"May we help you?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Would you both like to come and sit with us?" he said and pointed at the table where they were sitting at.

"No thank you. Rima-chan and I don't sit with other people." Rima nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we understand. Sorry for bothering you." Nagihiko said and walked with Utau and Kukai back to their table where Ikuto was already sitting. After a while, it was time to go play outside, and the large lady yelled for us to go outside. Rima and I walked to the lonely swing and started pushing each other.

"Rima-chan?" I said, while pushing Rima on the swing.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Why do you think those three wanted us to sit with them?"

"Maybe because they saw us lonely."

"Well, they are new."

"Yeah, everyone else knows we don't talk to anyone else, except each other." Rima smiled and I smiled back. I kept pushing Rima until it was time for lunch.

**Rima's P.O.V. **

Amu-chan and I walked into the lunch room, got our food and sat down together. We were sitting quietly eating our food, until Utau came up to us. "Uhm, do you girls know where room 3 is?" she asked. Amu-chan and I looked at each other surprised. "Yeah, it's the 2nd door down on the left." Amu-chan said. "Thank you." Utau bowed and walked towards the hallway.

"Rima-chan, I guess we have a new roommate." Amu-chan said to me. I nodded and continued eating. I finished before Amu-chan and I waited until she finished. When she did we both went to do our chores. "I'll wash the dishes and you'll dry them okay?" Amu-chan asked. "Okay." I responded. Amu-chan always comes up with ideas. As Amu-chan washed the dishes and I dried them, I started thinking about our new 'roommate'. Is she nice or is she mean? I guess I'll find that out later. When Amu-chan and I finished with our chores, the large lady told all the children to go to the living room. I grabbed Amu-chan's hand and we walked to the living room.

Once we got there, everyone was already seated. I saw that the new orphans weren't there, except for Kukai. Amu-chan and I went to sit in the far back. Everyone was seated, and then the large lady gestured to someone. Utau, Nagihiko, and Ikuto stood in front of all the orphans. Ikuto started playing a song on the violin. Utau then started to sing the lyrics to the song. Nagihiko, was dancing as the others did there thing. I was slightly amazed by their talents. I looked at Amu-chan who was also amazed. They played for about 30 minutes, and then we had to go to sleep. Amu-chan and I took each other's hands and we walked to our room. "They were good weren't they?" I asked Amu-chan. She nodded and I smiled and continued to walk. We got to our room and got ready for bed. Utau then came in. She looked at us confused, "Oh, I must have the wrong room, sorry." She said and was about to leave.

"No you're in the right one." Amu-chan said.

"Yes, we're your 'roommates'" I said and used air quotes.

"Oh, ok." She smiled and walked in. "So you're Mashiro Rima?" she pointed at me, then she pointed at Amu-chan, "And you're Hinamori Amu?" We both nodded.

"Amu-chan, we better go to sleep before we get in trouble," I looked at Utau, "You too." Amu-chan didn't say anything but she went to her bed and lay down. Utau and I did the same, but on our own beds. We fell asleep. I dreamt about the day Amu-chan and I met.

**No one's P.O.V. **

_It was about 5 years ago; Amu and Rima were both 4 years old. Rima was living with her parents just fine, until they got into a fight. "YOU'RE A BAD HUSBAND!" her mother yelled at her father. _

_ "I'M NOT THE BAD HUSBAND; YOU'RE THE BAD WIFE!" her father yelled back. A few days later they agreed on divorcing, but they didn't agree on who would keep Rima. They went to court, but none of them won, so Rima got sent to the orphanage. She knocked on the door and a large lady came out. "Oh, hello darling you must be Rima-san." The large lady said. Rima just nodded. "Well come on in and let everyone introduce themselves." She went inside and Rima followed. Everyone introduced themselves, by the time they were done someone knocked on the door. _

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I was asleep, and dreamt about the day Rima and I met. I remember it like it was yesterday.

**No one's PO.V. **

_Amu was on her way to school; her parents were driving her there. They started fighting and she tried to ignore them, but BAAAM! They had crashed into a wall. "Mommy? Daddy?" Amu said sounding terrified. She got out of the car and started to cry. The police, ambulance and paramedics came after a while. One of the police officers came up to her, "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked. Amu shook her head. He looked at one of the paramedics to see if her parents were alive. The paramedic shook his head and the police officer looked at Amu. "Come with me. We need to find a place for you to live." He said his voice sounding pitiful. Amu just nodded and went with him. _

_When she got to the orphanage, she saw the door close. Amu stood there for a few minutes and walked up to the door. She knocked and a large lady opened the door. "Oh you must be Hinamori Amu." She said and gestured for her to come in. Amu went inside and everyone introduced themselves to her. When she came to a small girl with long blonde hair and golden-honey eyes, she looked at her. The girl was crying. "Uhm, h-hi." Amu said to the small girl. The girl looked at her. "H-Hi I'm M-Mashiro R-Rima." She said and continued to cry. Amu felt sorry for her and hugged her. "Please don't cry Rima-chan, I know how you feel." Amu said and tried to hold back her tears, but they started escape from her eyes. "R-Really? Y-You understand h-how I feel?" she asked and Amu nodded. Rima smiled at Amu and Amu smiled back. That was the beginning of their new friendship. _

**Rima's P.O.V**

"Hinamori-san, Mashiro-san wake up!" Utau said and I awoke. I looked at Amu-chan who hasn't woken up.

"Amu-chaaaaan. Amu-chaaaaaaan. AMU-CHAN!" I yell and Amu finally wakes up.

"Rima-chan don't ever do that again." She said and glared at me. I gave an innocent smile. "Well, let's get dressed." Utau and I nodded and got dressed. The three of us walked into the kitchen and got our food. Utau saw Kukai, Nagihiko and Ikuto and went over to them. Amu-chan and I went to 'our' table and started to eat. "Rima-chan, do you still remember how we first met?"

I looked at Amu-chan and nodded, "Yup, I will never forget it, why?"

"No reason." Amu-chan smiled and continued to eat.

**Utau's P.O.V. **

"So Utau who are you sharing a room with?" Kukai asked me.

"I'm sharing a room with Hinamori Amu and Mashiro Rima." I replied and he looked at me surprised, so did Nagihiko. "What about you?"

"I'm sharing a room with Nagi and Ikuto." Nagihiko nodded. "Do you guys think we'll be adopted soon?"

"It depends who would actually adopt kids like us." Ikuto said and we looked at him surprised.

"W-What do you mean Ikuto-san?" Nagihiko asked.

"What I mean is that most people go for young, adorable children. Not kids like us who are older."

"Well, that is true," I said, "But who knows, some people don't like young adorable children. They might think they're too annoying."

"You both have a point. Some people do like little kids, but others like older kids because we are more helpful." Kukai said. We all nodded in agreement and finished eating. I stood up and walked outside, with Kukai, Nagihiko and Ikuto following.

**Amu's P.O.V. **

Rima and I waited until everyone was gone so we could go outside. I grabbed her hand and together we walked to 'our' swing. Rima ran up ahead, "Rima-chan wait up!" I yelled. She didn't slow down at all, instead she sped up. _For a small person, she can run fast,_ I thought. I finally caught up to her and we kept running. I looked at Rima and she looked at me, we smiled and turned back, then we saw some figures. We hit something!

I fell down along with Rima and we quickly got up. "Oh no, we're so sorry." We said in unision.

"No worries, it's alright. Right guys?" that voice sounded familiar, it was Utau. We looked at them and they just agreed with Utau. I took Rima's hand, "Come on Rima-chan." I said as we started walking outside. "I hope they're not mad." I said sounding kind of worried. Rima nodded, "I'm pretty sure they aren't, they didn't yell at us." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! :D**

**Please Review/PM Thank you ^^~**


	3. Adoption Day

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. This chapter is kind of boring... **  
I DO NOT OWN SHUGOCHARA! **  
Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V. **

It's been about 2 months since Utau, Kukai, Nagi and I came here. Tomorrow is 'Adoption Day' a day where people come and adopt orphans. Everyone seemed so excited about tomorrow, well except for that Rima girl, Amu girl and me. I didn't really care if we got adopted or not, I just hoped if I did, to get someone that is actually cares.

6 o'clock in the morning and the large lady walks down the hall yelling, "Wake up children! Get ready, today is a great day!" I woke up and saw that Nagi and Kukai were still asleep. "Hey Kukai, Nagi wake up!" I said, Nagi awoke but Kukai didn't, I smirked. I went to the bathroom, got some water and poured it on Kukai, which surely woke him up. "HEY! What was that all about?!" he exclaimed, Nagi and I were laughing, "Well you wouldn't wake up." I said and he glared at me. We got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. When we got downstairs the large lady looked at us. "Go put these decorations up outside!" she demanded. We just nodded and went outside.

"She was scary." Kukai said and laughed. Nagi laughed along with him, but I didn't, considering she might come out and yell at us for laughing. Kukai looked at me, "Hey Ikuto, I think you're probably the oldest out of all the orphans." He said and I shrugged.

We finished hanging up the decorations and went inside. While we were inside Kukai pointed at someone, "Why aren't they working?" he asked. "Probably because they don't want to." Nagi replied.

We saw a girl with orange-brown hair running around dragging a boy with green-ish hair around. "Hurry up Kairi! Yaya thinks you're too slow!" she said. "Sorry Yuiki-san, it's too hard to keep up with your pace." He said. She stopped immediately, "I told you don't call me Yuiki-san, just call me Yaya!" she said and dragged him outside. We stood there in confusion, until Utau came up behind us. "SO!" she yelled and Kukai and Nagi jumped. "You guys excited for today?" she said. "Don't scare us like that!" Kukai said and she laughed.

**Rima's P.O.V.**

Amu and I had to dust, broom etc. It was not fun, AT ALL. I kept sneezing because all of the dust. I was still happy though because I was with Amu. "Amu, I'm kind of tired." I said to Amu and she looked at me, "I know, but if we take a rest we'll get in trouble." She replied and I just nodded and continued to work. We finished up and went to help other children.

Once we were finished, we all got ready for the adoption thing. We all lined up outside and greeted the adults as they came in. "Good afternoon, welcome to our Adoption Day." We said and bowed. The adults just looked at us and smiled. They also whispered to each other a lot, but I mean A LOT. When they pass by me, I overheard them say something about a doll. I looked over at Amu who was worried about something, _being adopted without me I guess. _She looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. I faced forward, and saw 3 couples come at the same time. They seemed as if they were really close.

**Utau's P.O.V.**

"Tsukiyomi-san, Hoshina-san come in here please!" the large lady yelled. Ikuto and I walked into the large lady's office, where we saw a couple smiling. "Yes ma'am?" we asked. She looked at us, "This couple would like to adopt you two. Will you two promise not to make them regret it?" I nodded and so did Ikuto. She told the couple to sign a paper and when they finished, they took our hands and walked out the door. I looked at the other orphans and waved good-bye. I looked at Kukai and he had a sad face. I wonder why, I gave him a small smile and he smiled back. Ikuto and I got into the couple's car and they drove away to our new home.

We got to 'our' house and went inside. When we got inside, it was like a normal house, but it looked more organized and pretty. "Follow me, I will show you to you rooms." Our 'father' said, while our 'mother' went into the kitchen. Ikuto and I nodded and we followed him upstairs. We were on the 2nd floor and we went to the first room. "Ikuto this is for you." He said. Ikuto nodded and went inside. He walked to the room next to Ikuto's, "Utau this one if for you." I nodded and walked inside.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Utau and Ikuto got adopted already, Kukai seemed sad. A few minutes after Utau and Ikuto left, Rima and I were called by the large lady, "Hinamori-san, Mashiro-san please come here." She yelled and I looked at Rima. She nodded and we both took each other's hands and walked into the building. As Rima and I walked in we saw one of the couples that we saw earlier. "Hinamori-san, Mashiro-san these two would like to adopt you." I looked at Rima and we both nodded, "Okay." I said and the couple looked at us surprised. Rima and I walked out of the room and went to pack our stuff.

"Well, we're getting adopted." I said. Rima looked at me and smiled, "At least we're together." She said and I smiled and nodded. We got to our room and packed our stuff. Then, we went back to the large lady's office. The couple walked out of the door and Rima and I followed, hand in hand. We walk by the other children and I hear some whispering. "Do you think they could live with them?" I heard a kid say. I tried to ignore him and sped up my pace. We got into the couples' car and they drove away.

**Rima's P.O.V.**

As we drove away from the orphanage, I wondered why someone would adopt Amu and me. I rested my head against the window and stared outside. _Well, I guess I have to get used to my new home. _I thought, and looked at Amu. She was looking out of her window; I smiled at the thought of her never breaking her promise. I returned to looking outside of my window. I saw many trees, bushes, and flowers. After what seemed like forever, we got to our new house.

"Come on in." our 'mom' said and led us through the door. I looked around with an amazed expression on my face. I looked at Amu who seemed as amazed as me. "You two can go ahead and look around, as your father and I take your things to your room." Amu and I nodded and walked around looking at everything. This place was huge! "Amu-chan, Rima-chan!" our 'parents' called to us. We went upstairs to where they were. They opened up the first door, "Amu-chan, this room is for you." They said, as Amu nodded and walked in, looking around. They went to the one across from it, "Rima-chan this one is for you." They said and I walked inside. I looked around, _Kind of plain….maybe I could change it a bit,_ I thought and started to unpack my things.

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

So Ikuto, Utau, Rima and Amu have all been adopted. Once Amu and Rima left, I wondered if Kukai and I would be adopted today. I looked at Kukai, "Souma-kun, do you think we'll be adopted today?" I asked and he shrugged. I turned facing forward and continued greeting the adults. After a while, most of the orphans were gone. "Souma-san, Fujisaki-san please come here!" the large lady yelled. I looked at Kukai and he looked at me. We nodded and went into the building.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked politely. I saw one of the couples that we saw earlier there and they smiled at us. "This couple would like to adopt you two." I looked at Kukai and he looked surprised. We both nodded in agreement. The couple hugged and signed a paper while Kukai and I went to our room and packed our things.

As we walked out with our new 'parents', I felt a bit happier. Being in an orphanage wasn't really that good. We got into our parents' car and we drove off to our new home. I sat there, feeling kind of awkward. "So which one of you is Kukai-kun and who's Nagihiko-kun?" our 'mother' asked. I raised my hand, "I'm Nagihiko." Then I pointed at Kukai. "He's Kukai-kun." We sat there in silence for a while, until I finally spoke up, "Uhm, do we have to call you mother and father?" They looked at each other, "Sure, mother, father, mom, and dad. They're the same thing." Our father said and I nodded. _I hope Ikuto and Utau are doing fine. _I thought. My thoughts were interrupted when the car stopped. We're finally home.

Kukai and I got out of the car and followed our parents to the house. They unlocked the door and opened it. We went inside. It was pretty normal. Just like an average home. We looked around, as our parents brought our things in. I went to then and took my things. They gestured for us to follow them and we did. We walked upstairs and were led to a hallway, with about 5 rooms. "Pick any room you want." Our father said. Kukai and I nodded and started walking down the hallway. I picked a room and went inside. I looked around, it seemed pretty big.

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

I like our new home so far. I'm just glad that I don't have some weirdo, stranger as my brother. I felt kind of sad when Utau left. I don't know why, but I did. Well, our 'parents' seem nice. On our way home, it felt kind of awkward, especially since no one could keep up the conversation. I wonder how everyone else is doing. By everyone else I mean Utau and Ikuto. They seemed pretty happy to be leaving the orphanage, unlike Amu and Rima. _How is my new life going to be, with a new family?_ I thought.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I promise I wil TRY to make the next chapter more exciting o3o...somehow  
Thanks for reading! Good-bye everyone! :3**


	4. Reunited

**I am sorry for the late update. D: Please don't be mad.  
I know this is kind of boring, but I will try to make it more exciting :D  
Also thank you for the reviews/view!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Mother, can Rima and I go to the park?" I asked my mother. She looked at me, "Sure, as long as your home before it gets dark." Rima and I nodded and went to the living room to put on our shoes. Of course our mother would let us go out on our own, we are 12 years old now. As we walked out of the door I felt kind of happy. Knowing Rima was not only my best friend, we're also sisters…..in a way. We were walking towards the park as we heard a familiar voice shout our names. "Hi Amu-chan! Hi Rima-chan!" I heard the voice shout. We turned around to see Utau running towards us, while Ikuto was walking behind her.

We stopped walking and waited until Utau caught up to us. I looked at Rima; I knew that face, it meant she didn't want to be around them. Neither did I, but as long as Utau was around we were vulnerable. Once Utau caught up to us I managed a smiled and so did Rima, "Hello." We said simultaneously.

"Hi, how have you guys been doing?" she asked.

"Pretty good." I said and Rima nodded.

"So where are you guys going?"

"Just to the park."

"Oh cool, can Ikuto and I come?"

"Uhm, I guess." I looked at Rima and she nodded. I took Rima's hand and followed Ikuto and Utau. I nudged Rima softly and pointed ahead of us. "Isn't that Nagihiko and Kukai?"

She squinted a bit. "I think so."

They ran towards us, "Oi Utau, Ikuto!" Kukai yelled. I guess he didn't notice Rima and me behind them. Rima looked at me and I shrugged. "Who are they?" he said.

Ikuto and Utau turned around, "They're from the orphanage, Rima-chan and Amu-chan." Utau said and pointed at us. We waved at them and Nagihiko came up to us.

"It's nice to meet you two again." He said and bowed.

"Same goes for you." I said and looked at Rima.

"Y-yeah it is." Rima said.

"Well, if you all don't mind Rima and I shall be going." I said. I took Rima's hand and we continued walking.

"Wait for u-." Utau said and we turned around. "Where did Ikuto go?" we all looked around and saw no sign of Ikuto.

"He must have left while we were too busy talking." Nagihiko said.

"Let's stop wasting our time and go to the park." I said sounding a bit annoyed. Everyone nodded and started walking towards the park.

**Utau's P.O.V.**

Ikuto and I were taking a walk, but then I saw two familiar people. My eyes widened and I pulled on Ikuto's sleeve, "Isn't that Amu and Rima?" I asked.

"They do look familiar." He said and looked at me, "Go say 'hi' or something."

I nodded, "Only if you do too." I said and Ikuto sighed. "Hi Amu-chan! Hi Rima-chan!" I said and they turned around. I ran towards them, while Ikuto just walked.

"Hello." They said at the same time and smiled.

"Hi, how have you guys been doing?" I asked.

"Pretty good." Said Amu and Rima nodded.

"So where are you guys going?"

"Just to the park."

"Oh cool, can Ikuto and I come?"

"Uhm, I guess." We all started walking and we saw Kukai and Nagihiko.

"Oi Utau, Ikuto!" Kukai yelled and ran towards us along with Nagihiko. "Who are they?"

Ikuto and I moved to the side, "That's Amu-chan and Rima-chan from the orphanage." I said and pointed at them. How could he not remember them? Nagihiko then walked up to them and they started talking.

"Well, if you don't mind Rima and I shall be going." Amu said and took Rima's hand. Oh yeah Ikuto and I were going with them.

"Wait for u-" I tried to grab Ikuto's arm, but he wasn't there. "Where's Ikuto?" I asked and looked around. Everyone else looked around, but there was no sign of him.

"Oh well, let's stop wasting our time and go to the park." Amu said sounding slightly annoyed. We all nodded and headed towards the park. _I wonder where Ikuto went. Hopefully he's ok._ I thought to myself. "Look there's the park." Amu said and I looked ahead. Yup there it was.

**Rima's P.O.V.**

Well, we ran into Utau, Ikuto, Kukai and Nagihiko on our way to the park. I guess Amu and I can't have some peace and quiet for once. I mean while we're at home, our 'parents' are singing, dancing and playing music really loud and we try to go to the park for once, but we reunite with old…friends? No that's not the word…..acquaintances. Sure why not, let's leave it there, nothing more, nothing less. **(Anyways, let's get back on track, shall we?)**

We got to the park which seemed kind of empty. "This place looks deserted." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement. I saw the swings and tugged on Amu's shirt. She looked at me and I pointed towards the swings. "Look Amu-chan." I had a small smile on my face. I knew getting excited over a swing was childish, but it brought back memories.

"Do you want to go over there?" she asked and I nodded. We walked over to the swings and I got on. Amu pushed me. Many good memories came back to me.

After a good while of being pushed on the swing I got bored and ask Amu to stop pushing me. I got off the swing and we went with the others. "Sorry about that….." I said feeling a bit embarrassed. I could feel a small blush on my cheeks. They all just laughed and Utau suggested buying ice-cream.

I looked at Amu and she nodded. "Sure, we'll pay for ours." She said. She took out her wallet to see how much money she had.

The sun started setting. Amu and I decided to go home. 'We could walk you both home." Nagihiko suggested.

"Don't worry. We can walk home ourselves." Amu said.

"Fine, but tomorrow you guys have to meet up with us here. Okay?" Utau said.

"Sure. We'll probably come." I replied, knowing she had something planned. Amu nodded and we started heading home.

On our way home I looked at Amu. "Amu-chan? Do you think they could be trusted?"

Amu shrugged, "I don't know for sure. I mean Utau seems kind of me in a way."

I nodded, "Nagihiko seems too nice."

"Yup. Ikuto seems kind of-" she was cut off by something rustling in the bushed. I moved next to Amu and she grabbed my hand.

"W-what was that?" I asked.

"Shh…" she said and moved closer to the bush. A small brown cat came out.

"Aw, it's a kitty. How cute." I said and picked it up. Amu giggled. "Can we keep it?" I cradled the little cat in my arms.

"Sure, but we still have to ask mom and dad when we get home. Now let's hurry before it gets too dark." She grabbed my hand and we continued to walk. As I walked, I cradled the little cat in one arm.

"I'll name it Neko-chan." I said and Amu smiled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it ^_^  
I will ****_TRY_**** to update sooner. Please Review! :D**


	5. Suspicious

**Hello once again everyone! I haven't updated in a while. I am sooooo sorry! Please forgive me! This may be the shortest chapter, i am not so sure. Well enough with this. Continue to read and enjoy ^-^ I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Meow." I hear and feel something licking my face. I push it away and turn on my side. "Meow." I hear again and feel more licking on my face. I finally sit up and see Neko-chan. "Oh, good morning." I smile and pat her head. _RING, RING, RING!_ Suddenly I hear my alarm clock ring. I looked at the time which read 7:00 A.M. I went downstairs and looked around. _Where are Mom and Dad? _I wondered to myself, but then I saw a note on the refrigerator that read:

Dear Amu and Rima,

Your father and I have left for work early. We will probably be returning later than expected. Just in case you get hungry, there is some food in the refrigerator already cooked. All you need to do is put it in the microwave for about 3 minutes. Have fun at school today!

Love,

Mom

_School….. School….. Oh yeah we have school today! _I thought and ran upstairs to Rima's room. "Rima wake up!" I shook her arm.

"What do you want?" She asked sleepily.

"We have school today. Now go get dressed." I replied and handed her the note before leaving to my room.

Rima's P.O.V.

I looked at the note Amu handed me. I stared at it for a while and then the Neko-chan came into my room. I put the note down and picked up the kitten. It was so cute! Then I remembered I had to get dressed. I put her down gently on the bed and grabbed my uniform from the closet. I stared at it for about a second, and before I knew it I was done dressing.

"Rima hurry up, or else we'll be late to school." I heard Amu saying.

"I'm coming!" I was ready, yet I didn't have my backpack. I checked to see if it was on my bed, but it wasn't. I went towards my dresser and there it was! It felt heavier than usual, but I didn't care. So I zipped it up and quickly ran downstairs.

"Ready?" Amu asked and I nodded. She went out the door, and I followed behind making sure the doors were locked. We were walking to school and a question came to my mind. "Amu, before we left did you see Neko-chan?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I saw her in the living room." I nodded and we continued to walk in silence.

"Amu-chan! Rima-chan!" I heard some call. We turned around to see Utau, Nagi, Kukai, and Ikuto walking up to us. They caught up to us and we started walking towards the school. They all were having a conversation with Amu, while I just walked in silence.

"So why didn't you guys meet up with us yesterday?" I heard Utau ask Amu.

"Oh well, uhm… Rima and I kind of forgot." Amu responded. "Right Rima?" I looked up at her and nodded.

"So can you two meet us at the park tomorrow?" Kukai asked. Amu looked at me, I could see in her eyes she needed help.

"Well it depends, if we're not busy we might." I said and gave off a small smile. We all approached the front gate of the school. It was time to part ways (well until it was lunch time). Amu, Nagi, and I went to our homeroom class. Utau and Kukai stood there making sure Ikuto didn't try ditching again.

**Utau's P.O.V.**

I stood there with Kukai watching everyone go to their homeroom, well everyone except us. "That took a while didn't it Kukai?" I asked Kukai, after making sure Ikuto wasn't ditching. He nodded and we proceeded towards our homeroom.

"Do you think Amu and Rima are going to go?" Kukai questioned.

"I don't think so. I mean you've seen them when we're around them." I responded.

"Yeah, yeah I know. If they're not there by 12 o' clock, I will personally drag them out of their house."

I giggled at the thought of it. Knowing Kukai, he may actually do it. We made it to our homeroom a minute before the tardy bell rang.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Rima and I arrived at our class. We sat at our desks and started passing notes. We wrote a few notes and then I decided to write: Do you want to go to the park just to see what they're up to?

Rima replied: Sure, only if you want to.

I wrote back: Okay so we'll go.

After class Rima and I headed home. We started talking about tomorrow and if we should or shouldn't go to the park. Rima started saying how we don't really know them and they could be planning something bad. After a while we decided upon going and making sure neither of us left each other's side.

**Rima's P.O.V.**

I awake to the sound of water running. I sit up in bed and notice Neko-chan isn't in my room. _Maybe she's in Amu's room_, I think to myself as I walk to Amu's room. I knock and wait for someone to open. There is dead silence, except for the water running. I walk in only to find Neko-chan sleeping on Amu-chan's bed.

I exit her room and I walk down the hall to the bathroom from where the running water sound is coming from. I knock on the door. "Who is it?" I hear Amu's voice say. I feel relieved once I heard her talk. "It's Rima, I just wanted to make sure you were here." I respond and walk back to my room.

Once I returned, I went straight to my closet. _Hmm… What should I wear today?_ I ask myself as I look in my closet. I decided to go with an orange dress. I finished getting dressed and I walked out into the hallway. I knocked on Amu's door and she opened. She was wearing a red and white shirt and a black skirt. "I like your style." I said and smiled. "Thanks, I like yours too, it brings out your adorable look." She replied and I slightly blushed. "So are we going to go or not?" Amu asked and I nodded. "Mother, Rima and I are going to go to the park. We'll be back soon."

"Okay make sure you're back before supper." We both agree and exit the house on our way to the park.

**No one's P.O.V.**

"It seems like they're beginning to make friends, right honey?" the mother asked her husband.

"Yes it does, do you think they're finally getting over their fear?" he replied. The mother nodded.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

We arrived at the park and we saw Utau. "Rima-chan, Amu-chan you guys came!" She ran up to us. Rima hid behind me and I held her hand to comfort her. "So where are we going?" I asked, hoping to get an answer. Utau just smiled and put her finger to her lip. "We have to wait until the others get here and then you'll find out." I looked around for the others, hoping they weren't planning something with Utau. I then looked at Rima who seemed like a frightened little puppy. I pulled her closer to me as we waited.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Like I've been saying I will try to make it more interesting (and I did try). I will start working on the next chapter. Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
